devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil DM
The Devil Became A Female Dungeon Master, Or Devil DM for short, is the main creator and Queen of the Dungeons and Dragons World. Overview Devil DM has created her own Dungeons and Dragons World during her second campaign, and she and her fellow writers have endlessly expanded the Dungeons and Dragons world, going through about six generations so far, plus a couple of spin offs that really don't fit anywhere yet. She is very good at playing villains and for some reason makes a lot of male protagonists, such as Acheron Blackfire, Spencer Gorge, Waylin Cheney, and Rogue Cheney. Sometimes she plays young characters, though she usually leaves the job of playing toddlers to Animal Warrior. However, she has played some young characters, like the, Luna and Ben Cheney, Sam and Avery Ackerman, young counterparts of her own characters and several others she can't think of off the top of her head. Inspiration for certain characters come from all over the place, from Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan to Tom Lucitor from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Characters Created/Played *Aaron Crimson *Acheron Blackfire *Aroconus Blackfire (played only) *Bjorne Johansson *Ea Art (played only) *Evangeline Helder (played only) *Damien Fury *Dusk Jillian Luzon *Harleia Tormentor *Jackady Starkweather *Jackolopieous Entreri (played only) *Kao Lian (original creator) *Kosima *Levi Grace *Lityerses *Loki *Lorcan Blackthorn *Mercy Hearthstone *Miri La'arnie (played only) *Moira O'Coghlan *Nia Blackwater *Rhett Ruberiot *Rika Amakir (played only) *Riptide *Salem Winterwood *Scarlet Helder (played only) *Scylla (played only) *Tehrrem Rosefire *Vivien Helder *Zoro Blackfire (played only) Etymology *Devil DM is named so because she was a Dungeon Master for her campaigns, and because she is the supreme writer of the DnD World. The devil part came from the fact that she was jokingly said to be evil because she thinks torturing characters is fun, and Devil DM rolls right off the tongue. *''The Devil Became a Female Dungeon Master'' is the contact name of Devil DM in Ice Queen's phone, using the principle that Devil DM is a "harsh and mean" dungeon master. *The title Sweet Troll Author is a from a joke-parody song of the song Sweet Transvestite from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. *SkrillTamer, Virgo626, and Lilith of Netherwood are various fake names for various things *Cheese Pizza is from a private comedy series called the Cheese Friends, in which she is a part of with two other friends, known as Cheese Balls and Cheesecake. *RageQuit is her contact name in Ginger Hanji's phone. *Dr. Alabama comes from a dramatic reading she did with Meme Queen of the Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allan Poe, where she read the characters Dr. Cordwell and Mrs. Finley, but gave a Russian accent to Dr. Cordwell and a Southern Alabama accent to Mrs. Finley, hence the name Dr. Alabama. Dr. Alabama is also the name of her character in the special episodes of Hillbilly School, another private comedy series with Dr. Bacon-Coleslaw (Cheese Balls) and Billy Bob Johnson Redneck III (Cheesecake). **The "G" stands for "Gingery," a Series of Unfortunate Events reference to the fact that the author is named Lemony Snicket. **The "M" stands for "Montgomery," the capital of Alabama. *DeDe stands for Devil DM. Trivia *Devil DM's full name was actually given to her by Ice Queen. *She has a tendency to put her own spin on other characters from other fandoms. *She loves to torture her characters, especially the ones who did nothing wrong. *She has a love/hate relationship with Loki, Animal Warrior, and Meme Queen. *She listens to alot of music while writing. Category:Females Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Writers